


导师

by tongyunyitong



Category: Thesewt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongyunyitong/pseuds/tongyunyitong
Summary: ABO设定，前文见lofter。





	导师

（这篇不怎么像ABO设定的文，我还是搞了ABO）

魔法部的首席傲罗是个年轻、英俊、强大的ALPHA，出身颇有名望的Scamander家族更是给他的履历添了一抹亮色。

得知Theseus Scamander还有一个弟弟时，人们不禁寄予同等的厚望，也许与Theseus流淌着相同血液、大部分人生历程也极其相似的手足，会像其兄长一样，在某个特定的年纪分化成优秀的ALPHA。

Theseus也是这么以为。虽然他觉得Newt温和的脾性，会更像无欲无争的BETA，像他们的母亲一般。

摇头摈弃脑子里的想法，被魔法部派遣出差一月有余的年轻傲罗终于得空回家，他有些激动想看到弟弟，但很快反应过来，现在这时候弟弟也不会在家，应该还在霍格沃兹上学。

他推开大门，空气中飘散着淡淡的香甜，有些像母亲热衷于烤Newt最爱甜品的味道。

他喊了喊母亲，没人回应，而桌上蒙着一层薄薄的灰尘，似乎也彰告着女主人出了远门，怕不是和父亲一起参加巫师研讨会议去了。

这大概是年长弟弟八岁的一个坏处。他总是错过许多和Newt共同长大的机会，所幸他们的关系还一如既往地亲密，Newt在结束繁忙的学业后待在家里，依然会像幼时黏着自己，这让他很是怀疑毕业后选择在学校任职的老同学对他提及关于Newt内敛的性格，会偏向选择和魔法生物为伴，而不是结交更多的朋友。虽然他知道他的弟弟在某方面是不善交流，并且对动物们充满善意和爱心，但是他的Artemis总是最好的。

在魔法部一向不言苟笑的年轻傲罗，脸上的表情也柔和起来。

半晌不到，Theseus脸上神色忽变。刚刚那股淡香气息，在空气里越来越浓烈，就像糖衣再也包裹不住里层，跑出了真正隐匿的气味，香甜芬芳。作为成年的ALPHA，他再清楚不过，这是信息素的味道。

这气息从他进门前就一直存在，只是被刻意掩盖而误导他没有第一时间反应过来。他完全可以断定，有一个年轻的OMEGA迎来了初次分化。他的眉毛疑惑地皱起，不至于在他们一家都不在的情况，家中跑进了一个OMEGA？

“Hello？”

安静得只能听到挂钟转动的声音，唯有信息素不断在空气中穿透，也在影响着身为ALPHA的一面。

多亏强大的自制力，他不曾标记过任何一个OMEGA。可这不代表他没有结识过BETA或者OMEGA作为交往对象。不得不说，这股淡淡的、带着自然芬芳气息的信息素，极其吻合他的审美。

他缓缓从口袋里执起魔杖，不是他想伤害这个未知的OMEGA，而是防止他伤害这个OMEGA。ALPHA骨子里占有一个契合度极高的OMEGA，几乎是天性。更别提这信息素里还有似曾相识的气味。不知道为什么，他想起了八岁那年Newt出生，庭院的古树枝头新生的叶子，那时空气中也是布满了芬芳和清香。

一声细微的、幼兽般的呜咽钻进Theseus的耳朵里，是从楼上的房间传来。Theseus握紧手上的魔杖，往后退了几步，这位OMEGA或许是由于意识不清间闯入Scamander家，她，或者他可能正经历着初次分化的恐惧。他现在应该离开房子，寻一管抑制剂，或是请来一位圣芒戈医生提供帮助。

这样盘算着离开准备时，有个小小的东西抓住他的裤脚，在阻拦他离去的脚步。年轻的傲罗弯下身子想看看怎么回事，却错愕地僵住了。

是那个叫Picket的小家伙，寸步不离他弟弟的神奇生物护树罗锅。

“Picket？”他试探性开口，不知道有没有喊错小动物的名字。

护树罗锅依然紧揪着不放，举动像在点头回应，小小的芽尖舞动起来指向Newt的房间。

愈发清晰的信息素气息，Picket的存在，都在提示着一个昭然若揭的答案——这个正经历着分化期的OMEGA，不是别人，不是陌生的来客，而是他的弟弟。Theseus恍惚地从当中剥离出这个事实。

梅林啊，他们从没料想过Newt会分化成OMEGA，一切都表明Scamander家次子成为ALPHA或者BETA的可能性，比OMEGA都大。不管是父母还是他，都过于自信这个猜测，如今，他的弟弟正一个人经历着分化期，伴随其后的还有发情期。他无法想象Nwet是否会感到不安、恐慌，深深攫住喉头的窒息感。

没有家人的陪伴，只有魔法生物。如果不是出于恐慌，极其护主的Picket也不会离开他弟弟半步。

所有的举动仿佛都失去了思考能力，Theseus不再是逻辑分明理智冷静的年轻巫师，在护树罗锅的牵领下慌乱地推开房门，他熟悉这房间里的每一个摆设，更熟悉蜷缩在床中央把被子抱作一团的少年，唯一陌生的是迎面而来的信息素。

“Artemis。”

Theseus喊了弟弟的名字。

被折磨得神志不清的十六岁少年，从被子里探出来，乱糟糟的头发，点点雀斑在脸蛋更显潮红，Newt就像受伤的幼兽，以蜷缩身体保护自我的姿态，鼻音软糯，“哥哥？”

在孤独无助，不知道该怎么办的时候，他敬若神明的哥哥出现在他眼前。

是幻觉吧。

一只可靠的大手抚上他额头，他努力睁眼，才终于相信这一切不是幻觉。他想说许多，最后只挤出一句话，“对不起......我从没想过自己会变成......”

OMEGA。

他期盼着长大的一天，憧憬着真正完成分化的那天，BETA，或者ALPHA。比肩兄长，不再像个孩子被保护。虽然哥哥的怀抱是世上最温暖的存在。

察觉到分化期即将到来时他还在学校，第一个告知的对象是Professor Dumbleore。这位可靠的师长得知时欣然应允少年需要在家度过特殊时期的要求，并提醒所需要注意的事项。

毕竟不管是ALPHA,，BETA，OMEGA，在分化时期，霍格沃兹的学生都会被允许暂时离校在家度过。

“Newt，虽然你很有可能会成为一个ALPHA，或者BETA，但是，你是否需要通知父母陪伴你？”Scamander夫妇出外的消息，几乎稍加打听都能知道。虽然少年已经一副准备充足的模样，ALPHA或BETA的分化期比之OMEGA的确能让人省心不少，但Dumbleore免不了担心，只不过他最看重的学生骨子里的倔脾气也从未让他失望。

Newt拒绝了，并表示出自信，“不了，我相信我能够处理好。”

出乎雀斑男孩意料的是，当汹涌而来的无力感吞噬他时，他没有如想象中一样分化成像他哥哥一样的ALPHA，或是BETA，——而是OMEGA。他黏糊糊倒在床上，整个人像被燃烧起来，比小时候发烧发热更难过，伸手拨过所准备的所有物料，终于承认当中的药品不痛不痒，全无OMEGA适用，根本没法抵挡让人手足无措的分化期。

OMEGA这个词，对他而言是多么陌生的字眼。生理课上所学的知识也不足以支撑这个意想不到的真正属性。

起码，发烧的时候，哥哥还会在身边照顾他，抱着他。

而现在，他只能躺着，迷糊不清地受着煎熬，后穴湿漉漉地流淌出他不知的液体，痛苦难耐渴望着触碰，渴望着深入，渴望着被标记，可是他知道这些都是虚假的，他并不想被标记，他向往着无拘无束的生活，梅林啊，如果可以，请赐给他一针抑制剂扎在他胳膊上吧。

可怜的少年没有经验，信息素不受控制满满地充斥着整个房间，他知道整个房子都免不了会跑上这一圈气味，艰难地在那堆准备的物品中，选出唯一一样能掩盖气息的。做完这个动作，他瘫软在床上迎接着新一轮的臊热，唯一的水源还是由亲爱的伙伴Picket承接着杯子里的水，从芽叶上一点一滴而来。

“谢、谢你，Pick......”被陌生的OMEGA分化期折磨得疲惫不堪，还是礼貌地感谢他的小动物。  
在意识迷糊期间，他还呼唤了好久哥哥的名字。

哥哥、哥哥......Theseus......

“我在，Artemis。”

雀斑男孩仿佛在沙漠中听到了天籁，在窒息中看到了他的阳光。他被折磨得委屈难受，努力往哥哥身上蹭，没有留意到他哥哥僵硬了一下。

他似乎忘了，Theseus既是他的哥哥，同样也是一个成年的ALPHA。

Theseus的呼吸加重，阴暗的情愫在悄然滋生。他的小树，他弥足珍贵的Artemis，他立誓保护的弟弟，他这辈子最重视的人，正经历着分化期，成为一个OMEGA。

Newt倔强，并不柔弱，有着世上最美好的心灵。无论是分化成哪个属性，都是世上最美好的。

Theseus的心里一直住着一头猛兽，而现在，再也关不住。

他贴近少年卷发覆盖住的颈项腺体，轻轻吻上，“我会帮你的，Artemis。”

Newt感觉到难过，他固执地摇摇头，“不，请让我一个人待着。”哪怕他留恋着这双大手的温度，可是这个时候他不该让哥哥瞧见他任何不堪的一面。

“不是你的错，是我们毫无准备你会成为OMEGA，”他说的我们，是指父母和他。“OMEGA不是一件随意可售的商品，也许在性别分化上他们从不被人看好，被当做柔弱的象征，但也有越来越多的OMEGA不再局限在性别上，反而在每个领域取得惊人的成就。Artemis，我知道，你有一天也会成为这样的人。”

Newt微微怔住。哥哥的嗓音仿佛在迷雾中蛊惑人心的存在。

“我、可以成为这样的人吗？”

“当然可以。”

会魔法的手指悄然伸进弟弟湿润的裤子里。

他明知道，OMEGA的分化期已经接近尾声，正步入发情期，一管抑制剂会来得更有成效。可是如今，抑制剂、圣芒戈的医生，不再是Theseus眼里解决问题的首选。他会选择最古老的方式，以ALPHA的引导，安抚OMEGA。这种方式曾经并不罕见，只是极其容易加深引导的ALPHA和OMEGA之间的羁绊，解决发情期的方法由新兴的抑制剂取而代之。

“不......”陌生的感觉，却并不是讨厌。Newt羞于承认哥哥略显冰冷的手指抚上他的器官时，缓解了部分灼热。他挣扎着，请求哥哥放手，哪怕一个人在房间里打滚，受煎熬折磨，怎么样都好，他不想自己这一面暴露在哥哥面前。汗涔的卷发贴着额头，平日里的倔强，看起来倍加脆弱，吸着鼻子好不可怜的模样。

“别怕，Artemis，我是你哥哥，我理应引导着你。”Theseus亲吻上弟弟的脸蛋，像他们小时候，又和那时不一样。

“像...导师吗？”Newt哑着嗓子问。

“对——像导师一样。”看见弟弟越来越迷蒙的眼神，他手上的动作在加快，这个角色，他会确保只有他能担任。

见Newt睁着迷蒙的双眼，Theseus灵巧的手指继续在少年滑腻的身体潜行，他看不到被子里的美景，却能感受到美好的触感，然后听到弟弟轻微的喘息，“对……这只是一个小小的帮助，除了抑制剂以外的方法——OMEGA需要ALPHA的安抚。我不会对你做什么，也请原谅我无法允许任何一个陌生的ALPHA这样对你。”

“我会给你快乐的。”分明的指节染指另一个水淋淋的地方时，Theseus保证道。

他哥哥英俊令人沉沦的面容，可靠结实的胸膛，无不吸引着他。哪怕他知道，这是飞蛾扑火。

这是不对的，Newt。雀斑男孩告诉自己，可是却没法控制内心真实的想法，他在渴望着Theseus，渴望着他贴近，就像他道听途说而来，OMEGA热切渴望着ALPHA，同时折磨着他脆弱的心。

眼角渗出的泪水被温柔地拭去，是的，他点头了，没人能拒绝这样的Theseus，没人能拒绝他的哥哥，哪怕是他也不能。他享受着兄长的亲近，身体的一部分掌控在温暖的手中，前所未有的兴奋让他胸膛剧烈起伏，他颤抖着睫毛，却又无法停止内心的懊悔，他应该叫停。

噢，Picket一定是看出了他内心所需要的，才会将哥哥带上来，它一向是个聪明的家伙。

不安和满足两种矛盾的滋味紧紧缠绕刚分化的少年心头，却禁不住在兄长在前后两处的安抚下沉沦快感，身前的器官率先喷薄而出。

他敏感的颈侧被轻轻咬了一下，这一刻，他感觉到另一股信息素跑进鼻尖，作为临时的标记注入。他应该会惊呼出声，但没有。因为Theseus的唇噙住了他的，将他的声音吞没在内。

呼吸被带走的错觉，他意识到有些东西在他或者Theseus心目中都不一样了，他想告诉哥哥，他们不可以，然而最终还是撑不起倦怠的眼皮沉沉睡去。

Theseus再次轻吻上弟弟的额头，握住刚刚经历分化期OMEGA柔软的手，给予支撑的力量，让他的Artemis在梦乡中也能安然徜徉。

“我爱你，Artemis。”

他不知道，在Newt被霍格沃兹退学前，这是他们最后一次亲近。

 

Ps：就是个清汤肉（什么鬼。  
哥哥美其名帮弟弟度过分化期，然后做了个临时的标记。正式的标记会在不知道哪一天。目前斯卡曼德骨科的文都是按照时间顺序写下去，尽量写到不看前文也不影响阅读了。后续会接fb2.


End file.
